The Heros of Hogwarts
by potterfreak394
Summary: The Hero's of Olympious have faced many challenges, but nothing can compare to their next adventure. Going to Hogwarts. And whats worse Voldy has teamed up with Gaea. In a world of so wrong, can they find a so right? Please R&R. Set in fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The heroes of Olympus were on the Hogwarts express and everything was fine and suddenly the lights went out. The door started to open and a cloaked figure came into the compartment. A flash of lightning lit up the sky and Frank and Leo started to scream. Then the lights came back on. The cloaked figure removed its hood to reveal a fifteen year old girl with blond hair and electric blue eyes. And Jason asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Grace. Emily Grace." Everyone looks at her then at Jason and then back at Emily. Then Leo says "Fuck Jason you never told us you had a hot sister."

Then both Jason and Piper slapped him on the back of the head. "Owwwwwwww what the hell I was just stating a fact."

Emily rolled her eyes and said "Anyway I'm with the O.I.A and it's my job to make sure that demigods and wizards can unit to defeat the dark lord. And Gaea."

Annabeth says, "O.I what?"

"Olympus Investigation Association. I was sent here by the gods of Olympus. They chose me because I've done favors for the Olympians. Don't ask why they didn't chose you because don't know and frankly I don't care. This is a secret association. You need to change into robes because well be there soon." And they did just that. They had a feeling that this mission was gonna be harder than they expected.

They got off the train and all saw horses that looked like death. Frank fainted at the sight of them and the boys had to lift him in to the carriages. They saw Hogwarts for the first time and were shocked by how big it was. It was bigger than Olympus. They went into the school and were greeted by an old woman who was none other than Professor McGonagall. She told them to come with her and they followed her. She led them to a group of first years and told them to stay there. They see another girl who looks about their age. They walked over to her and asked who she was and what was going on.

She said "Hello. I'm Skyla Potter. And this is a sorting where you get sorted into a house where you will live. Are you from Olympus like Emily? She's my best friend. We're both in Gryffindor. There are four houses and they are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Well good luck with the sorting I hope you all get the same house. Because being friends with someone in a different house is like nearly impossible. One of my dorm mates' sister is in Ravenclaw and they barely speak to each other anymore and they're twins! I have a twin to but that's besides the point. Well I have to go get Professor McGonagall so we can get you and these first years sorted. Bye." They looked at her like she was crazy. She came back three minutes later.

"Follow me please." said McGonagall. They all followed her into the Great Hall. The hat sang its song and then the sorting began with the first years.

"Abbot, Claire," said McGonagall. The hat said "HUFFLEPUFF!" They went down the line and before they knew it the Olympians were the only ones left.

McGonagall then called the heroes up and their sorting began.

"Chase, Annabeth," called McGonagall. The hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Grace, Jason," called McGonagall. The hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jackson, Percy," called McGonagall. The hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Levesque, Hazel," called McGonagall. The hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"McLean, Piper," called McGonagall. The hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Valdez, Leo," called McGonagall. The hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zhang, Frank," called McGonagall. The hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

They all went and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore stood up to address the crowd. "Welcome to Hogwarts. And those who have been here before, welcome back. This year is going to be a little different than our other years at Hogwarts. For the first time in forever we have exchange students from Olympus. They are here to assist us in our war with Lord Voldemort because their villain has teamed up with Voldemort. Her name is Gaea. I expect you all to treat these students like you would treat anyone else. Now on to other announcements. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has returned by popular demand. Please welcome Professor Remus J. Lupin." A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table. "We have a new position at Hogwarts that will teach you hand and weapon combat. Please welcome Professor Alice Downer. Also the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds, so is the fifth floor corridor on the right side of the castle. That is all enjoy the feast."

There was suddenly food on the plates. They all ate, talked, and laughed. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up to make one more announcement. "Will the following students please remain seated: Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Emily Grace, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Marco Malfoy, Michael Owens, Harry Potter, Skyla Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley. Everyone else, goodnight."

Everyone left except for the 18 students Dumbledore just called everyone who wasn't at the Gryffindor table moved to the Gryffindor table. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Downer, Lupin, and Hagrid came to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"You all are here for a reason. And that reason is that you all have a power that can defeat our enemies. Voldemort and Gaea have teamed up together and that is really bad. You are all vital to our survival and to the defeat of the dark one's. Now you may go to bed. That is all. Before you leave remember this. For those who are good the light will show. For those the dark has already arose. Help is always given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Dumbledore said, then left. Soon after Dumbledore left everyone except for the Gryffindor's, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Lupin where left.

"Uncle Moony? Do you think Voldemort will win? I mean what if we fail? What if Draco tells Voldemort where we are? What if something happens to you? What if something happens to Dumbledore? What if Hogwarts is destroyed? What would happen to us?" Skyla asked and she was freaking out. What, do they not teach self-control at this school? Why did she call the Professor her Uncle? What really does Hogwarts teach its students?

"Skyla, you need to calm down. Do you remember what we talked about yesterday? Remember the prophecy? You know what it said and you need to trust that everything will turn out the way it's meant to. Dumbledore is a smart old man. Listen to him." Professor Lupin said. Then everyone started to leave. The heroes started to leave and as they did they realized that this was gonna be there hardest mission ever.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. So don't sue me.

Chapter 2

The first week went by smoothly. The hero's got strange looks from people, but other than that they were ignored. The group walked to Potions class. With Slytherin.

"So Potter back for another year at Hogwarts?" Draco asked as he rolled in the room.

"Really? What was your first guess?" Harry asked him.

"Well I'll have you know that this is my last year at Hogwarts." Draco said, flopping on the floor.

"Where are you going? Going to a school that teaches you how to learn the bathroom like a normal person?" Harry asked as everyone laughed at him.

"Low blow Potter. For your information I refer to it as the potty." Draco said getting even more laughs.

"So where are you going?" Ron asked Draco.

"Only to the greatest wizardrying school in the galaxy. I'm being transferred to Pigfarts." Draco said with a smile on his face.

"Draco, I've never heard of Pigfarts." Hermione said.

"That's because Pigfarts, is on MARS." Draco said.

"What the devil is going on here? Get in the classroom so I can teach you something useful." Snape said as he walked up behind them and pushed through them into his room. "Today we will be learning how to make Felix Felicus or more commonly known as Liquid Luck. Now who can tell me about this potion?" Hermione, Skyla, and Emily had their hands raised. "Miss Grace?"

"It grants the drinker twelve hours of luck. It's very tricky o make and if not made right, it could kill you." Emily said.

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. Now follow the directions on the board." Everyone got their ingredients and got to work. Snape started to walk around the classroom. He stopped at Neville. "What's wrong Shlongbottom?" Everyone laughed at this. "You're doing it all wrong. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Follow the directions." He walked away. The class continued making their potion. An hour later Snape told them to stop. They all bottled up their potions and handed them to Snape. Hermione, Skyla, Emily, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy each got ten points awarded to Gryffindor. The bell rang and Neville shot out of the classroom.

"I feel bad for Neville. He didn't deserve that." Hermione said to her friends. Skyla and Emily nodded their heads. Ron, Harry, and Michael just looked down at their feet. They walked to the Great Hall for lunch. Ginny smiled when the six of them walked into the Great Hall. Harry's frown turned into a smile when he saw Ginny. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. They all sat down and ate their lunch. They got up and left Ginny at the entrance to go to their next class. They walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Good morning class. Today we will be learning how to disarm." Lupin said as the six friends laughed in the back of the classroom. The Olympians just looked at each other in confusion. "We will also be learning hand to hand combat and weapon combat. For those of you who don't know how to disarm we will demonstrate for you. Harry, Skyla, will you two please demonstrate disarming?" The twins got up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"I'll go easy on you little sister." Harry told his sister.

"You can do that but I won't go easy on you big brother. Professor, can I use whatever spells I want to?" Skyla asked.

"Just as long as you disarm a few times. On three begin. One. Two. Three."

"Expelliarmus." Skyla shouted and her brother's wand flew out of his hand. She then threw his wand back at him. "Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus." Harry stiffed and fell backwards. She revived him. "Tarantallegra." He started to dance uncontrollably

"Ok that you for demonstrating. Fifteen points to Gryffindor." Professor Lupin said to the two. They returned to their desks. "Now partner up and disarm each other." They did this for ten minutes. "Now tomorrow we will be learning hand to hand combat. Open your books to chapter 1. Read it and then write a one foot essay on it." They worked for an hour. Everyone turned in their essays to Professor Lupin. Five minutes before the bell rang there was a knock on the door. He walked to answer the door. Two men followed him in. Harry and Skyla turned to look to see who had walked in. They dropped their jaws when they saw who it was.

"Oh my God." Skyla said before the twins fainted.

A/N: I left you at a cliffy. I'm so mean. The next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW!


End file.
